Tower Orthagraphy
Tawyr Oorthaagryfii, or Tower Orthagraphy, is a simple alternative writing system for Modern English|English. Its sister orthography is Krisauka. =Background= It was a system of writing created by Timothy Patrick Snyder and Rebecca Spatz. It was named for the Bell Tower at Temple University, where the two created the writing system. It was created to make a generally more phonetic form of English, without having accents and extra letters. The only symbols which are not on standard English Keyboards are þ''' and '''ð, used for historical purposes connected to Old English, but can also be replaced with the diagraphs th and dh respectively. Tawyr employs the Dutch technique of doubling a vowel to indicate Tense/Lax variation. With the exception of y''' all vowels have a single and double form, and all of those except for '''a and aa only differ by Tenseness or Laxness. Most other sounds would be similar to the standard English equivalents, with the exceptions of c''', '''x, tc, dx, j, and '. =The System= Here is the Chart showing the system with the IPA: =Advantages - Advantydxiz= * More Phonetic ** Easier for foreign language learners to learn English ** Easier writing system for Children * Makes more logical sense ** Native English speakers would likely have an easier time with spelling and grammar ** Fits with all forms of grammar, and does not have pesky homophones * It may help standardise spoken English =Disadvantages - Disadvantydxiz= * Doesn't reflect English's Historic spelling and pronunciation ** It did not evolve from Middle English orthography * Once standardised, It will not be as useful for spoken dialects ** If it's standardised it would not promote dialect evolution ** If standardised it would help dialects to merge into one. =Examples - Egzampylz= Moodulz -Models cud = should wud = would kud = could mee = may wil = will caal = shall kan = can Impoortent verbz - Important verbs bii = be duu = do noo = know goo = go sii = see am = am ar = are iz = is wyz = was wer = were Kwestcyn wyrdz - Question words wai = why huu = who hau = how wyt = what weer = where wen = when Proonaunz - Pronouns Artikylz and Diimaanstrytives - Articles and Demonstratives y = a yn = an dhy = the dhis = this dhiiz = these dhat = that dhooz = those Kaalyrz - Colours red = red aarandx = orange wait = white yeloo = yellow braun = brown pyrpyl = purple blak = black bluu = blue pingk = pink griin = green Impoortent Adverbz - Important Adverbs verii = very wel = well kwiklii = quickly Kynjyngktcynz - Conjunctions byt = but oor = or and = and biicyz = because iidhyr = either niidhyr = neither =Sample text= My friend and I made this new system for writing English, because we wanted a phonetic system of writing English which can be used with the normal keyboard. It's fairly simple, and based a good bit on the IPA with influences from Dutch, Icelandic, and a few others, though most of the consonants are the same as standard English. I want to know what people think, and if they'd be willing to try it. Timothy Snyder Mai frend and ai meed dhis nuu sistym foor raiting Ingglic, biikyz wii wyntyd y foonetik sistym yv raiting Ingglic witc kan bii yuuzd with dhy noormol kiiboord. Its feerlii simpyl, and beest y gud bit on dhy AI PII EE with influuentsys frym Dytc, aislandik, and y fjuu ydhyrz, dhoo moost yv dhy cansoonants ar dhy seem az standyrd Ingglic. Ai wynt tuu noo wyt piipyl thingk, and if dheed bii wiling tuu trai it. Timythii Snaidyr =Sources: http://i28.tinypic.com/28ahlpl.jpg = http://www.huitalk.com/activities/tawyr-oorthaagrafii-tower-orthography http://www.omniglot.com/writing/tower.php http://blackkdark.deviantart.com/art/Tawyr-Oorthaagryfii-85784289